Serial communication systems typically transmit data from a transmitter to a receiver through a band-limited communication channel. At sufficiently high data rates, inter-symbol interference occurs in the communication channel and causes distortion in the data received by the receiver. Generally, inter-symbol interference increases as the data rate increases and as the length of the communication channel increases.
In some applications, a serial communication system requires both a high data rate and a long communication channel. In these applications, distortion in the data caused by inter-symbol interference may limit the date rate of the serial communication system. Consequently, the communication system may not operate the desired high data rate.
In light of the above, a need exists for an improved adaptive decision feedback equalizer. A further need exits for a communication system that operates at a high data rate over a long communication channel.